The present invention relates to a bicycle which readily converts to a chair.
The present invention provides a bicycle with the normal features, plus it can be converted to form a chair. While in the bicycle configuration, the wheels are coplanar with the bicycle""s frame. To convert the bicycle to a folding chair, the wheels are rotated out of their coplanar positions until they are nearly perpendicular to the rest of the frame. The wheel assemblies then serve as the sides of the chair, and a flexible chair material is extended and is supported by the bicycle frame to form a seat.